


Jo's Diary

by 581338



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/581338/pseuds/581338
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds Jo's notebook outside the precinct, and decides to peek inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> My first Archive work. (I'm a wattpad freak.) Hope you enjoy

***..Henry shoved me against the wall, and yanked my panties down: his breath on my neck, and his hands on my thighs. He gave them each a squeeze, then pried my legs open; tracing my jaw with his tongue. -God. I want him to ram his nice, long fingers inside of me..***

"Hey, dinner's ready.. I called you about an hour ago now," Abe sighed; finally trudging down into his father's so-called 'Dungeon of Death,' and peering over his shoulder. "What are you reading?" He squinted. "Nothing," Henry babbled; scooting into his desk, and slamming his(well, it's in his possession) leather-bound journal shut. "I'll be up in five minutes.."  
"Okay.. I sure hope so-for your sake.. Or I may have to microwave your food," Abe grinned.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Jo was a bit panicked.. Okay.. "A bit panicked" was an understatement. She'd looked everywhere for her journal. -Written inside are essential field notes, eye witness accounts, and.. Some creative writing samples.. And she needed them back. Pronto.  
She tried to retrace her steps, and was left at a loss; tossing her gutted satchel onto the floor, and collapsing into a frustrated heap on her living room sofa. -She only hoped that if it happened to fall into someone else's possession, that they wouldn't bother to open it up (though this was unlikely: her contact information isn't on the cover, but on the first page.) Peering hopelessly up at the ceiling; she let out a long, disgruntled sigh. -She knew what she had to do- She hadn't gone on fieldwork today. Only to the precinct and the morgue.. Meaning she lost her book in one of those two locations.. If someone were to crack it open, and word were to spread throughout either department, it would most definitely make its way to Henry somehow. -She had to tell him about it tonight.. Or be mortified to face him these next few days.  
Locating her phone, then slipping into her coat; she gave her house and bag one last look-through, before stepping out the front door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"He's down in his dungeon.. Good luck getting any words out of him. He's been pretty preoccupied tonight," Abe said; opening up the secret hatch in the shop floor, and giving Jo an affectionately pat on the shoulder. "Thank you," she smiled: her eyes and stomach both filled to the brim with dread "Even made blueberry scones.." He muttered; shaking his head as he went upstairs to finish cleaning the dishes. 

***I slid down his cock and screamed. He's so thick. Brushing up against him at work can't compare to feeling him inside of me. I begged him to come in me, and he cupped a hand over my mouth; reminding me that..***

"Hey, Henry, I need to talk to you about something," Jo murmured; her feet on the stairs behind him. 

***Lucas is working just outside his office door. My insides are squirming. I squeezed him right between my legs, and clenched my toes; pushing back against his length as he filled me with his hot, thick..***

Reaching the bottom step; she turned the corner and peered at her partner in disbelief: her leather bound journal in one hand, and his arousal in the other.

***..It's running down my legs..***

He leaned back in his chair, and throwing his head back; dropping the book and beating on his throbbing member until it began to spasm. Letting out a low, horny moan; he spilled through his cupped hands, onto the basement floor, then peered up, and met his astonished partner's gaze. -He hadn't even noticed her-  
Biting his lip; he shifted awkwardly in his seat, and stared guiltily down at his feet. "You dropped it.. On your way out of the precinct today. I was headed there to tell you that I got the Williams toxicology report back. It's a dead end.." he explained. "Uhuh," she so apathetically replied. Her feet had started to move without her brain even telling them to do so. He swallowed hard, and screamed as she grabbed hold of his arousal, and used it to yank him to his feet. She got in his face; letting go of his member, then slowly licking her (now) sticky fingers clean. "Do me one little favor, and I'll read the rest to you," she whispered; Henry nodding his head fervently in comprehension. Cracking a small grin; she unzipped her fly, and grasped his hand; parting her legs, and guiding him down her panties. Gently, he grazed her sleek folds; Jo shutting her eyes, and releasing a long, shaky breath. ~It was even better than she'd expected it would be~  
She tangled her fingers in his curls, and yanked him closer; forcing him to bury his face in her neck. "Suck," she instructed; her thighs trembling as he began to slobber all over her increasingly sensitive skin. She opened her eyes, and picked up her journal.  
"Entry number 5- I told him the precinct is covered in cameras. He knows it is. But he wouldn't listen. He swept all the papers on top of my desk onto the floor, and yanked my pants down; forcing me up onto it. He unzipped his fly, and spread my legs.. H..He dragged his tip across my folds.. I begged him to get inside of me.. B..But he simply smiled. ..T..easing.. Endless," she shuttered; her jaw dropping and her belly twitching. "Arrive for me," he urged; picking up his pace.  
"..I couldn't take it anymore.. I shoved his cock inside of me, and.." She groaned. She bowed her head, and began to shake within his grasp; Henry finally snapping, and tearing her joggers down as soon as her tremors ceased. The world around them froze, and their lips came crashing against one another's: his tongue exploring her mouth, and her nails digging into his clothed back. He picked her up, then backed her into the wall; spreading her legs, and dry-humping her until he felt like he was about to explode: his cock throbbing as she broke away from the kiss, and squeezed it hard. She looked him in the eyes, and stroked him slowly from his base to his tip; leaning forward, and attempting to stuff him inside of her several times (with no success.) Every time, he'd grab her wrist, and lick his lips; baring a devilish grin, and testing her patience. "Please.." she breathed. He fed off of her wavering voice, quivering lips; gripping her hips (she later recalled that his grip was bruising) and entering her slowly. "Perhaps one day I'll let you look at my diary," he whispered.  
-He'd be the one getting impaled in that-


End file.
